Happy Tree School: Freshmen Year!
by PoetryRap
Summary: I got bored and got an idea from a friend to make a story about the HTFs in high school! The HTFs are going to be facing high school life! What will be in store for them? I haven't the slightest clue! So read and find out!
1. First Day Part 1

I don't know why I made this. My friend had asked me 'How old are these little guys?'. I just said that they were like 8 or something. The she wondered, 'What if they were in high school and were a little bit different...'. So I got bored and decided to put them in high school. Most of these changes or from my friend, she is also a fan of HTF. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cuddles was leaning against the stop sign wearing his yellow backpack, waiting for his girlfriend, Giggles, to arrive. The sun was out with very little clouds in the sky. The streets were empty as the sidewalk. The houses were still bright and colorful.

Cuddles had traded in his bunny slippers for a yellow beanie with the word 'Bunny' in white. He had also grown taller, then again thats what happens after 5 years. But even after 5 years he stayed the same fun loving bunny as he was before.

'Where is she?' Cuddles thought, 'It's been, like 20 minutes already.'. He began to worry about her. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw the pink chipmunk smiling at him, wearing her pink backpack.

She greeted Cuddles with a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off." she apologized.

Giggles had grow a little taller but still shorter then Cuddles by 2 inches. She didn't really change her appearance, still keeping her pink bow but placing it more near her ear. After dating a few times, Giggles finally found someone she really could care for, Cuddles. They had been going out for over a year and a half.

They were rarely separated at times and most of the time together was spent at the movies or the gang. But unfortunate for them, school started again.

"It's alright." Cuddles smiled as he held her hand, "But let's get going, the gang is already over there.". Giggles nodded. They walked together, holding hands and talking. Not being normal couples that only make out and neglect their friends, they always were holding hands and kissing on the cheek and sometimes on the lips. They were always with the gang, unless they wanted to get away for a little while.

After walking a few blocks, they were at the large, black gates of High Tree School. They entered through the gate and walked towards the huge tree that was the high school.

Also called The Tree, they entered the building. It's structure was strange. The Tree was carved out and made into a high school by the mayor of the town. One branch was one hall, the tree was 15 stories high and had over 60 rooms, excluding the lunch room, gyms, office and assembly, they all had it's own story. The stairs were long and wide for multiple people to walk at the same time. The hallways were long and wide with it's brown doors of classrooms. The tree was filled with wires in it's extra space for it's computers, bell system, speakers, alarms, lights, phones and printers.

They entered and saw a long hallway with only 8 classes in it. The doors had a 1 then a letter from A to H. They took out their schedules, they had a first period together, room 2B. They began to walk to the end where a black door was. They opened it to see stairs leading up with an arrow on the side of the wall saying 'Story 2'. They looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"What does that mean?" Cuddles asked. Giggles shrugged. They decided walk up the stairs to see what it meant.

'_Maybe that's why that's why the 2 is there._' Giggles thought. They walked for a while then saw a white door. They opened it and entered to see what was behind it. It was another hall, this time the doors had 2s and letter A to H also. They went in to a door that had 2B on it.

The room was large. It was simple with it's desk lined up in columns of 5 and rows of 5. The teacher's desk was in front like normal. There were two boards, one on the left side of the class and the other in front of the class. The walls had posters all over them with things like math and rules. They had math, their most hated subject. But as long as they were with friends, it would be alright.

"Hey Cuddles, Giggles!" said a very familiar voice. Cuddles and Giggles looked at the back of the classroom and saw their friends all sitting in a circle on their desks. They smiled in relief when they walked up to them. "It's about time you two made it!" Toothy smiled.

Toothy had changed his look very little, despite the fact he grew tall as well. He lost his freckles but his teeth stayed the same as always. His body had finally matched his large tail. He had gotten a little bigger since 5 years ago.

"Hey Toothy." they both greeted. Handy, Petunia, Disco Bear, Nutty and Mime. Flaky and Sniffles weren't with them due to the fact Flaky had Geometry and Sniffles had Honors Algebra 2.

"It's about time you two came." Handy smiled. Handy decided to lose his tool belt and hard hat during school and only have his green backpack. He was no longer an amputee after using Sniffles prototype arms as a test for over a year. They have a few problems that result to death as usual. Handy gets rid of the arms without a reason when he is working. The only time he uses them is when he is at school. After school, Handy always puts on his regular tool belt and helmet.

"I thought you guys were somewhere private." Petunia teased, wearing her purple backpack. Petunia was the same size as Giggles now. She had the same flower on her head and didn't have her deodorizer after solving her problem. She still has some trouble controlling herself when ever she sees something dirty. She still takes 5 showers everyday because of habit and still tries to stay clean whenever she can.

"Hey there!" Disco Bear purred to Giggles which made Cuddles mad. Disco Bear didn't change at all, except size. He is still the girl crazed and wants to get at one of the three girls he knows the most. And again, he fails.

"HEY HEY!" Nutty said while eating some candy from his blue backpack. Nutty's looks changed a little more then Cuddles. He didn't grew that much but was still taller then the girls. Nutty stopped putting candy on his fur and his left eye matched his green one. His eating habits have gotten worse as he is eating more then ever and his eyes are both green. His teeth have gotten adjusted to the candy, making them very strong and somehow white.

Mime waved at Giggles and Cuddles with his calm smile after taking something out of his 'invisible' backpack. Mime didn't change at all, except for his growth as Cuddles, Disco Bear, Handy and Toothy. He still does the same tricks and mime act every time. He now works at the circus as the main attraction during Sundays. He is known to others as a 'quiet freak'. He takes it quite offensive and walks away with his face looking as if he was crying.

"Looks like Sniffles and Flaky are too smart for Algebra 1." Cuddles smiled, "Too bad for them, we got everyone here!". Everyone was laughing and talking about where to hangout during lunch and after school.

The teacher came in, "Sorry I'm late students!" she said as she put down her books at her desk, "Traffic was like a parking lot!". Everyone took a seat at desks they wanted. "You can sit in any seat you would like, just don't talk to much with your friends so I won't put a seating chart." the teacher, who was a tall brown monkey, said "Now, let's get started on class.". She wrote down her name on the board, "My name is Mrs. Gansoff.".

"It's gonna be a long day." Toothy whispered to Nutty.

"Yeah, hehe, I know." Nutty agreed.

Meanwhile, with Flaky. She was sitting in the front, feeling a little alone and nervous. Her teacher was Flippy, the handsome teacher. "Hey Flaky." he smiled at her, Flaky gave a small wave. "It's alright if your nervous, it's your first day in high school.".

Flaky changed her image as much as she could. She got rid of her dandruff and made her quills point down so she wouldn't stab anyone at school. The quills on her head were brushed down to be bangs over her forehead. But one thing that made her standout was her height, she was the smallest girl in the class, just an inch and a half then Giggles and Petunia. She had made herself look more attractive to most of the males of the school, she even had more boys looking at her then Giggles and Petunia together.

Flippy had made a living of being the Geometry teacher for high school. He got rid of his military clothes and wore black shoes, black pants and a white buttoned shirt with a tie. He had gotten himself some glasses to look more of a teacher then a fighter then he has usually been assumed by his students. The girls of the school have crushes on him, even some in his own class. He still flips out but not as much after seeing professional help. He is considered the most strongest teacher in the school, even the gym teachers who have been in football and wrestling.

With Sniffles, things couldn't get worse! He had gotten Lumpy as his teacher! Sniffles groaned every time Lumpy said a term very wrong or got a problem wrong. He even wrote his name wrong! He spelled it 'Lumbe' instead of 'Lumpy'.

Lumpy didn't change at all! He was still the dumbest person but was the most funniest teacher. His antlers were still the wrong way and he still had the dumb expression on his face.

Sniffles changed a little bit. He got contacts to lose his glasses. His pocket protecter was also gone. He stopped acting superior then everyone and tried to fit in. It had worked, he was considered a normal kid trying to make it through high school.

* * *

I forgot to say something :P. That part with Sniffles getting Lumpy for a teacher is the same thing my friend Zack went through. The teacher had also misspelled his name by accident and he got a lot of problems wrong!

_**I don't own Happy Tree Friends or it's characters, they belong to Mondo Media!**_


	2. First Day Part 2

The bell had rung. The teacher shut the book from what she was copying from and looked at her class. "Alright students, you won't have homework for this week since it's a new year for you." Mrs. Gansoff announce. The class cheered, "But you will have a quiz tomorrow for the class rules!". The students groaned. "Have a nice day!".

Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy all had history together at 4G, as the others had Gym at at the 8 story. They walked together through the crowded hallway. They had 10 minutes to get to their classes. The 4th story was strange. The hall was curved to form like a U-shape. As they walked to their class, they saw a small group of people looking at something.

"Stupid Raccoons!" they heard a loud, angered booming voice. There were loud punches and kicks followed by groans of pain by two familiar voices.

"Raccoon?!" they said. They rushed over to aid the Raccoons, who were Shifty and Lifty. When they got to them, they saw that a large gray bear was beating them up. The twins were beaten badly with blood coming from their nose and mouth. Shifty, who was on the ground coughing out blood, looked in worse condition as his brother was trying to shield him.

"Hey!" Handy said as he got in front of the bear, "What the hell do you think your doing?!.". The others joined him.

The large bear laughed, "Whatever I want to do!".

"What's your problem?!" Petunia yelled.

"Why don't you shut your mouth you little bitch!" the bear yelled back, "If you don't, I'll shut for you!". The bear pulled back his fist to deliver a hit to Handy but a green hand had stopped him. Both of his hands were put behind his back and he was slammed and held against the wall.

"If you don't stop, I'll take matters into my own hands." someone said behind him. The bear turned after he was let go and saw that it was Flippy with yellow eyes, "Do I make myself clear?" Flippy said with anger in his voice. The bear stood up straight and nodded fearfully. "Good, now get the hell out of here.". The bear quickly ran away.

"Flippy?!" Cuddles said as he walked up next to him. Flippy's eyes changed back to black, he turned and saw Cuddles looking at him strangely.

"Hey Cuddles." he said as he walked passed him with Flaky following right behind. "I can't talk right now," he said as he looked over the two injured raccoons, "I got to help these two.". He picked them up over his shoulder and rushed to the office to get them some help.

"What happened?" Flaky asked as she looked at Flippy rush up to the office story. Disco Bear, Handy, Mime, and Nutty rushed up to her.

"Hi there!" they all said, except Mime who mouthed the word and waved. Flaky looked a little uncomfortable with all of them coming up to greet her.

Flaky gave them a small wave, "H-hey g-guys" she said timidly.

"Are you new to this place?!" Handy smiled.

"What?" Flaky was confused.

"I'll show you the ropes baby!" Disco Bear said wrapping his arm around her.

Flaky pushed him away, "What are you talking about?" she was really confused.

"Want some candy?!" Nutty said as he laughed hysterically.

"No thanks!" Flaky said, backing away from them. She bumped into Mime who pulled out a rose from nowhere. He got on top of his unicycle and started juggling yellow, red and blue balls. He winked at her. Flaky was too confused now to even say anything.

"GUYS!" Cuddles yelled out. The four boys turned to look at Cuddles. "That's not a new girl! That's FLAKY!" he yelled. The four boys gasped as Mime dropped all his balls and fell off of his unicycle.

Flaky smiled and laughed nervously, "Hey guys." she said so quietly that they barely heard. They all stopped and looked at her closely.

They all laughed nervously, "Sorry Flaky." Handy said first.

"It don't matter, I'll show you the way to my ropes babe!" Disco Bear smiled.

"Still want some candy?" Nutty smiled.

Mime just rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously.

Flaky giggled "It's alright you guys.". The late bell had rung. The groups had separated and ran to their classes. Flaky had biology with Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy. They entered the class, took their seats and waited for the class to end.

Meanwhile, Flippy was at the infirmary with Lifty and Shifty on the beds. Shifty had a bandage over his nose and on his forehead, he also had purple eye. Lifty had bruises on his back from protecting his brother from that animal. Neither of them had changed, just that they tried to calm down their stealing habits. All they really did was grow.

"What happened?" Flippy asked the two.

There was a long silent pause. Lifty finally spoke, "We don't really know...". Shifty stayed quiet as he looked up at the ceiling.

"So he just started to beat you two up for no reason?"

"Well, he did have a reason."

"What?"

Another pause, "He wanted our money." Lifty said silently.

"So, he came up to you, wanting your money?" Flippy said. Lifty nodded. "And you didn't provoke him in anyway?". Lifty shook his head no.

"We said that we didn't have any money, then he started to shake us around and found a five in Shifty's pocket." Lifty said, "He got angry that we lied and started to beat us up.".

Shifty turned himself to face away Flippy and Lifty, "It was my money..." he muttered. Flippy had sympathy for them, having grown up from bad parents and resorting to stealing. They had come a long way from low down thieves to normal friends.

Flippy got up, "I'll leave you two here, I got to go teach a class." he said as he walked out of the room, he turned back "Be careful.". He closed the door and went back to teach his class.

When he got to his class he saw everyone talking, throwing thing and a couple making out on a chair. Nobody cared if he was there, they were basic math students and were all gangsters. "Will everyone please take their seats." he said, irritated. Nobody listened to him at all. Flippy picked up his large desk and threw it to the wall, making the room silence. "WHEN I SAY TAKE YOUR SEATS, I MEAN SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" Flippy yelled.

Everyone ran to their seats and sat down. No one made a sound. "Good." Flippy said as he fixed his tie. He picked up his desk and slammed it back in place. He took off his glasses and sighed "I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this.". He placed his glasses on his desk as he rubbed his head. The class just stared at him, a girl stood up and walked up to him.

It was a blue squirrel with a black jacket. "Yo, Mr. Bear are you alright?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. She was a child from the other side of town. Flippy remembered her since he had babysat her once. "The only thing we know is that you _fine_!" she joked. The girls in the class looked a little jealous of the squirrel for being with Flippy.

Flippy got irritated and got up violently. He looked at the squirrel with his yellow angry eyes "Go sit down." he growled. The squirrel stepped back and went to her seat. Flippy was angry that someone had hurt Shifty and Lifty. They had come from a troubled life. But the kids in his class have also but acted like it's a game. '_Life ain't no game._' Flippy thought as he looked at the kids in the room with his yellow eyes.

Meanwhile, Sniffles was at his Honors History class for 2nd period. He was bored by everything in his classes so far. 'Maybe I should have just stuck with normal classes.' he thought.

"Sniffles Anteater." the teacher, which was Splendid in disguised. Sniffles looked at him. "Stop daydreaming and write down these notes." Splendid said.

Splendid was still the same, since he doesn't really age. He was in his disguised as a teacher with glasses and took off his red mask for once. He finally learned how to control his strength so he didn't hurt someone on the job. Splendid also decided to be a teacher since he wants the next generation to have a successful future, not like things he had seen before.

His hero job was getting worse ever since the deaths in town were getting more horrific. Some of them made him throw up. One of them included someone tied up to a pole with his own organ, his head smashed in, heart ripped out and blood everywhere. He now tries to focus on his teaching life then

* * *

I'm trying to put all the HTF chars into at least 5 chapters. Also, to Kitten630, Shifty and Lifty are in the story and not bullies, but being picked on one. And to Sinclair16, you own me ten bucks! Nobody died yet! But I don't know if someone will in the other chapters. And I also don't know if I should keep the bully for other chapters or just leave him. But mostly, what his name will be.


	3. Face To Face

Sorry for taking so long to update! My is really confusing so far. I got summer school, football practice, talking to my friend that my other friends tease me about for being with her for so long. Anyways, my friend told me to get chapters done this weekend so she could read it. So, here it is.

* * *

It was time for lunch. Cuddles left the boys locker room and was inside the gym. The lockers were on each side of the gyms for girls and boys. There were two gyms and each had 50 students, it was large so no one felt like it was crowded. Cuddles had turned out to be the last one to leave. He ran to the black door in the front of the gym that lead to the stairs.

'_Note to self! Don't mess with juniors!_' he thought as he ran up the stairs to get to the lunch room. He had been pranked by juniors lead by the bully gray bear that had beat up Shifty and Lifty. It turned out his name was Tyler since his friends kept calling him when he tied Cuddles legs to the ceiling fan. Lucky for Cuddles the fan was off and the janitor had cut him down. He thought that he might be the last one to get to the lunchroom and be left out.

He opened the white door that led to the lunchroom. The lunchroom looked like a normal lunchroom but just very large. The tables were long and held up to 50 to 60 people at once. It looked like a whole football stadium could fit inside this place and maybe a house or two.

He felf a pair of soft arms wrap around his neck. "Hey Cuddles." he heard Giggles voice. He turned around only to get a hug from her.

"I don't think you should do that in front of a teacher." someone said from behind them. They turned and saw Flippy smiling at them.

"Hey Flippy!" Cuddles and Giggles greeted.

"Hey guys." he said "Been a while hasn't it?". The two nodded. "Also, I brought Shifty and Lifty with me." Flippy moved and the two brothers were standing with lollipops in their mouths. They turned and smiled at them. They still had bruises and bandages on them.

"Hey!" they said simultaneously. Giggles and Cuddles smiled and wave. After greeting each other, they followed Giggles to were everyone was. They walked all the way to the back of the lunchroom. They saw all their friends sitting on the table.

Toothy was talking to Handy next to him. Nutty was eating candy from his backpack again and Petunia was trying to advise him not to eat so fast ot much. Sniffles was explaining to Mime how to do algebra because he was sucking so far. And last but not least at the end, Disco Bear was flirting with Flaky, who feltflattered but not interested.

"Hey guys!" Cuddles smiled. The group turned and greeted the four. Cuddles and Giggles took a sit next to Toothy. Flippy got in between Disco Bear and Flaky, and warned him about harassment in school. Flippy grabbed Shifty and Lifty to put them in between him and Disco Bear to make more space between him and Flaky.

The group was talking about their own things. Having fun and just being friends like middle school. These moments had always made them forget about the dangers of the area. Death could happen in a second and last for an hour. And speaking of death...

"Hi ya guys!" said someone who was the last person you would expect in a place of any kind of intelligence, Lumpy. He was accompanied by Splendid, who no one reconized. They all turned and were frightened a little by the man who caused the most deaths in the town then one person can do in a year.

"Hey Lumpy..." Cuddles said weakly, "How you been?".

Lumpy smiled, "Been Good!". He turned to Splendid, "And this is my new friend, umm Mr. Squirrel!".

Splendid rose his hand, "Hello." he said. Splendid suddenly felt a very cold chill in the air. It made his hair stand up high up. His face turned into a sickly white. He felt his blood start to run cold and his heart felt like a jackhammer. The cold feeling was coming from the end of the table. He turned slowly and saw it was coming from Flippy. He could see a light aura around him but then could see a empty, dark whole in the center.

Flippy felt unease. He could feel the air around him start to force itself around his body. Crushing him as if a giant hand was around. His eyes went empty as he could feel himself literally being ripped apart from the inside. His evil side was going crazy in pain and anger. "**WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME?!**" he could hear his evil side screaming. A pain was felt on Flippy's chest.

"Flippy!" yelled Lumpy, "You're a tomato?!".

Flippy snapped out of it, "W-what?" he asked. Lumpy pointed to his chest. Flippy looked down and noticed a large red diagonal stain on his shirt. "What the heck?!" Flippy said. He got up and ran to the bathroom, passing by Splendid. Splendid and Flippy's eyes connected as Flippy ran. Time stood still.

To them, a second felt like minutes, minutes to hours. Flippy looked at him and saw that he had a strange feeling that made his other side unease. Splendid looked at Flippy and felt pure evil inside of him. Both felt strange towards each other. As if they were rejecting each others presence, or was it something more? Like, hatred and death.

The seconds that felt like a hour was interrupted, "Change your shirt!" Lumpy called out stupidly. Splendid came out of his daze and shook his head. He followed Lumpy as he sat next to Cuddles. He put his hands on his head and still couldn't understand this feeling.

The others were confused by what happened to Flippy. He just started bleeding with out an injury or anything coming to contact with him. But they decided to leave it alone. Injury and death were normal now and not a lot of people cared anymore. But some always cared.

"_What happened to him?_" Flaky thought as she poked her pizza slice with her fork. "_Nothing even touched him at all._".

Lifty noticed that Flaky looked a little worried. "What's wrong Flaky?" he asked concerned.

Flaky awoke from her thought. "Hm?" she said as she looked at Lifty, "Oh, yeah I'm alright. I was just thinking.". She placed her arm on her cheek and leaned her head to it.

"About Flippy?"

"Yeah."

"You of all people should know he's gonna be alright." Shifty said next to Lifty.

Flaky put her chin on the table and her arms in front of her to cover her bottom part of her face. "I know, but I still can't help worrying about people. Like you guys, I told Flippy to stop that guy from hurting you two."

Shifty and Lifty blushed. They had never had someone from school care for them, much less from a girl. And a very popular girl at that.

"It's gonna be alright." they both said, trying to cheer her up.

Flaky sighed, "I guess you two are right.". She tried to forget about Flippy and focus on something else. But something made her come right back to the topic.

Meanwhile, Flippy was in the bathroom with his glasses on the side of the sink. He splashed water on his face, repeatedly, till he could come to his senses. After a while he stopped and was starting to breathe heavily. He looked up at the bathroom mirror and saw his other side. But something was different, he looked as if he was injured. He had cuts on himself, blood was coming from his head, and his clothes looked torn up.

"**What...the...hell...was that?!**" said Evil panting. The mirror reflected the one person he didn't want to have around. Evil still took Flippy's image, only he didn't change the military clothing. His eyes were still yellow. His row of sharpen teeth were still as sinister as ever.

"I don't know." Flippy responded as he put his glasses on again. "But it happened when that blue squirrel.".

"**I noticed that also.**" Evil said, "**But I also noticed that he looked strange when he saw us. Maybe there's something we don't see.**".

Flippy sighed, "Why am I even talking to you?".

"**Because I'm the one suffering the most!**"

"Do I care what happens to you?". Flippy walked away from the mirror. The only way Evil could contact Flippy was through something that reflects him or enough fear for the barrier of sane to break. He left the bathroom, muttering a few curses about Evil.


	4. Gum Situation

Damn, I don't have any clue to start this chapter. My best friend mostly helps me with this. She been avoiding me and I get the feeling that her friends said something to her about me. But enough of my problems, lets continue HTF HS!

* * *

The school day was over.. Everybody forgot about homework and school, except for Flaky who was always worked up about it. The group left with Lumpy. Splendid and Flippy were not seen again after that moment in the lunchroom.

They were walking downtown to find something to do. Nothing much but movies, stores, restaurants and shacks.

Cuddles looked at Lumpy, "Hey, Lumpy." he said, "You haven't seen Flippy or Mr. Squirrel?".

Lumpy thought for a moment with his finger to his lip. "Hmm,", he continued to think. "Uhhh..." he still was trying to remember. And by that time Cuddles was getting annoyed. "What were we talking about again?" Lumpy asked.

Cuddles slapped his forehead, "Never mind!" he sighed. Giggles slipped her hand in his hand. Cuddles looked at her and blushed when she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Aww!" Toothy teased from behind them, "Look at the two little couple! How cute!". They turned around with angered eyes.

"Forget him." Petunia said, walking next to Giggles, "He's just jealous that he can't find someone.". Giggles and Cuddles chuckled. Toothy was a little hurt from that comment. He had liked Petunia but was too afraid to say anything.

"They make a nice couple don't they?" Handy said to Mime. Mime nodded in agreement. Mime made a strange gesture of grabbing a cup or can and drinking it. "Yep, always starts with a soda.".

"We'd make a nice couple wouldn't we babe?" Disco said with his arm wrapped around Flaky.

"_I don't think so._" Flaky thought. "Not really..." she said timidly. She felt strange with a guy having his arm wrapped around her. But since it was Disco Bear, she felt disturbed. She pushed him away slighty. "Could you not get so close." she said softly, not trying to offend him.

"I see, playing hard to get ain't you now? You ain't gotta do that." Disco Bear smiled as he got his arm around Flaky again.

"No, please." she said, pushing him again. He wouldn't move so Flaky tried to push him more. Still wouldn't budge.

"Come on baby girl!"

"No!" she said, trying to get him to let go. Shifty and Lifty grabbed Disco Bear as Nutty pulled Flaky away from him.

"She said NO!" Shifty and Lifty said as they managed to throw him off. Nutty and Flaky fell down on the ground from Nutty's pulling.

Flaky got up and noticed she was on top of Nutty. She quickly got up, "Sorry Nutty!" she said.

Nutty tried to get up but found himself stuck to some gum on the ground. "It's alright!" he grunted, "Just help me!".

"Oh, right!" Flaky said as she grabbed Nutty's arms. "Shifty! Lifty!". Shifty and Lifty looked over to Flaky as they were arguing with Disco. "I need some help!" Flaky said as she tried to pulled Nutty up.

"Right!" they said as they rushed over. "Hey guys!" they yelled to the group as they were walking ahead, not knowing what happened. "We need help!". The group turned and saw Nutty stuck on the ground by the gum. Everyone went to go help.

"I think...I almost got him!" Flaky shouted. Her hands slipped of Nutty's hands and sent her back. She was caught by Lumpy, who got there before anyone else somehow. "Thanks Lumpy." Flaky said. Lumpy nodded and smiled. He looked at Nutty and let go off Flaky, letting her fall to the ground. "Ow!" she said as she hurt her head a little.

"Lets do this again." Lumpy said as he grabbed on to Nutty's hands and pulled. He grunted with effort but nothing. He then thought for a little while. He came up with an idea. "I think if everyone holds on, we might be able to pull him off!". The idea was kinda stupid but everyone agreed.

Lumpy grabbed on, Shifty grabbed on to him, Lifty followed, then Handy, Sniffles, Disco Bear, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Mime then Flaky.

"1...2...3!". They all pulled with Nutty screaming in pain. The gum was snapping. Nutty smiled, "It's coming off!". But the smile was gone when a green old pickup truck hit almost everyone. Leaving Petunia, Mime and Flaky still alive.

"Oh my God!" Petunia yelled. She was the one with the most blood all over her. She tried to wipe it off but it had already sunk into her fur. The blood stained truck did a screeching U-turn that sounded like an animal cry. It was coming back to finish them off.

Flaky looked at it and tried to snap Petunia out of it. "We gotta go Petunia!" Flaky said as she shook her around a little. Petunia was shaking badly as she tried to get the blood off of her. Flaky felt someone grab her hand and pull her away. The truck ran over Petunia, crushing her body.

Mime was the one who pulled Flaky out of the way from the truck. He held Flaky's hand and pointed to the dock. Lucky for them, the dock was very close to the town. They ran across town to the dock to find Russell. They thought that he must have some pirate training to beat Flippy or at least hurt him.


	5. Crappy chapter

Been a little down. I wanted to do something but then God had other plans. Guess I'll wait for a few months. But the good thing of it, I got to relax at my home from my sports. Been thinking of other things and somehow lead up to HTF. So, here's chapter 5.

* * *

Flaky and Mime were still running from what they thought was Flippy. Flaky turned and saw two different people. It was Tyler and a red male squirrel. She turned back and tripped. Mime stopped and tried to help her out but the car was already coming to them.

"Mime! Run!" Flaky cried. Mime shook his head no. They looked back to the car and closed their eyes. The few seconds felt like an hour as they waited for death, but death wouldn't arrive. A gunshot was heard, followed by screeching tires and a loud crash.

Footsteps were heard coming towards them. They opened their eyes and looked to the left to see a black wolf near them. He had on a black hooded sweater covering his eyes. He didn't speak but pulled out a black apple from his sweater's pocket. He put it in front of Mime's face.

"What's going on?" Flaky asked.

Mime looked at the apple, then to the wolf, then had a confused look on his face. The wolf then threw it up in the air. He turned around and went into a dark alley. The darkness swallowed him and left nothing behind but the black apple, still going up into the sky.

"Who was he?" Flaky asked. The apple finally stopped and headed back to Mime. It went down slowly, as if it was a dead leaf in fall. Mime cupped both hands together and the apple gently landed into his palms. Mime looked at the apple and found it looking magnificent. It's dark color made it rare and it's softness felt strange but fragile. Mime was lost in it's gaze. He could see his reflection on it but noticed it reflected his younger self.

"Mime?"

"..."

"Mime?"

"..."

"Mime!", Mime snapped out of his daze and looked at Flaky.

"What?" he spoke, his voice sounded soft, like a child, but sturdy, like a leader. He slapped his hands on his mouth for actually speaking for the first time.

"Mime! You talked?!" Flaky exclaimed. She was shocked from actually hearing Mime talk for once. Mime put his hand to his throat and tried to think how did he let his voice slip.

Mime shook his head to Flaky. He put his finger to her mouth, a sign that stood for 'Silence'. Flaky nodded.

"I won't tell anyone." she smiled, "But you talked! I never thought I would hear your voice!". Flaky was a good friend to Mime but was still surprised that she was the first person to hear Mime talk. No one had ever heard Mime talk, till now.

Mime looked back at the apple and could see Flaky's reflection also. It showed her as she was before, when she was 9 years old. He tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she said. Mime pointed to the black apple. Flaky looked at it and saw herself. She was shocked that it showed her back when she was 9. The reflection had shown Flaky with her quills going everywhere and her still having her dandruff. "What the...?".

Mime pulled the apple away from Flaky and put it away.

"Do you think we should show everyone?".

Mime shook his head no.

"So, our secret?"

Mime nodded and smiled.

Flaky and Mime got up and looked at the crashed car. It had hit a tree. Tyler and his friend were dead from impact. They decided to leave since they couldn't stay there for long.

The next day, everyone was alive and back at school.

Flippy was teaching again. He repeatedly kept mumbling about his truck. Flaky kept quiet around him about it.

Everyone else was bored in class. Except Mime, who brought the black apple with him. He kept it hidden in his backpack. But something was strange about it. It glowed darkness and made Mime feel good.

* * *

Been also thinking about just leaving Fanfiction and going to do other things since I feel down. I kinda also feel like my friend did most of the work. My ideas are dumb and I don't think I can keep going with this.


	6. Tyler's Friend and Flippy's Surprise

A month had passed, nothing really happened. Just average death and schoolwork. Tyler hasn't been seen for a while, giving the Tree Friends a break. Turned out that Tyler was in Juvenile Hall for criminal acts.

It was 6th period, English, which everyone had, except Handy and Sniffles. Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia and Flaky sat at the back row. The row in front of them had Disco Bear, Nutty, Shifty, Lifty and Mime. Everyone was more focus of what they were going to do during the weekend. It was Friday, last period and last ten minutes.

The clock felt as if it was going in slow motion. The tick tocks felt as if they were mocking them.

The teacher was a tall, blue, male beaver. He was doing notes on the board and talking about essays, which confused most of the class.

But someone was going to have a horrible time. Tyler, who was wearing a orange prison uniform, was thrown into a cell were two steel cold beds and a steel toilet. "Let's see if you like here little punk!" the guard said as he locked the cell door.

"_Bastard!_" Tyler thought. He sighed heavily as he looked at the ground. He smiled and rose his head. He looked over to one of the beds to see someone laying there. A white colored person under the blanket were only his head showed. He had headphones on which were connected to a Ipod on the blanket.

"Hey roommate." said the white unknown person.

Tyler lifted the Ipod and looked at it. It said 'Immortal Technique' on the screen. "What music you listen to?" Tyler said as he pulled the headphones off the person.

"Mainly Rap, some Rock and Jazz."

Tyler threw the Ipod at him. "Rap sucks!" he yelled. The person got up and grabbed Tyler from his orange uniform. He was lifted up to the air by a smaller sized strange hybrid. His ears were pointed like a cat, his tail was thick and straight like a fox. He had fangs and claws like a wolf.

"What did you just say?" the hybrid said threateningly.

Tyler pushed the hybrid's arms away. "Please man, Rock is always better." Tyler smiled.

"I don't give a shit if it's better, I just hate it when others say Rap sucks." the hybrid said.

"It's a fact. Rap is just retarded stupid ass people just rhyming dumb ass things. Rock is full of emotion and has meaning.".

"You mistake Hip-Hop MCs with Rappers. Rap had meaning to it and explains the feeling of people through poetic lyrics. I don't say it's the best and I'm not saying Rock is bad. It's just that I'm a big rap fan. So diss my style, I'll take care of it.".

Tyler walked up to the hybrid. He got so close that they could feel each others body heat. Tyler put his mouth near the hybrid ears and whispered, "Rap is the worst type of music.".

A guard was walking around, he heard a scream and quickly ran to Tyler's and the hybrid's cell. When he got there he saw Tyler in the fetal position in the corner, shaking badly and crying.

The guard looked at him, then he looked at the hybrid. He was sleeping in his bed as if nothing ever happened.

"What did you do to him?" the guard asked.

"You really want to find out?", the guard walked away. The hybrid smiled as he covered himself with the blanket.

Later, they were outside. The hybrid was leaning on a wall with a shaking, sitting Tyler next to him. The hybrid looked around and saw that the place looked pathetic. The people were in orange and a lot were gangsters or just innocents blamed for others.

The hybrid looked down to Tyler, "I'm getting out in a few days. I'm thinking of going somewhere.". Tyler nodded without looking at him. "I don't have anywhere to go. But I'm wondering if we could be friends and go where you live.".

Tyler stopped shaking and looked up at the hybrid. "After..." he struggled to talk, "after you did that to me?".

"Don't make fun of my music and I won't do it ever again."

"Whatever, I live in Happy Tree Town. It's about 2 miles from here."

The hybrid thought about it, "Weird name."

Tyler nodded, "But it's not happy. People die everyday there."

"You live by yourself or with someone?"

"I live with my homies in a apartment. My mom didn't want me home when I was in the gang life.".

The hybrid smiled, "Gang life? Your going live life horribly."

Tyler looked down, "You don't know what it's like."

"Bullshit.", Tyler looked up at him again. "You don't know what I went through.".

"Yeah right. My dad left me when I was 5 and my mom was tired of me.".

"My dad left when I was ten, my brother ran away to the gang life, my mom kicked us out of the house because she couldn't afford to keep me and my younger sister. We went to my aunts house but I left my sister there only cause they could only keep one of us. I still keep in touch with my sister, she worries about me everyday but I tell her that I'm alright, I got a job and a girl. I never had a job and my girl..." the hybrid chuckled a little, "She's gone. Left me because she accused me of cheating on her."

Tyler looked at the ground and stayed quiet, thinking about how the young hybrid's life has been worse. "Did you?".

"Nope. Before my mom kicked me out, she told me that respecting women is what I should always do. I promised myself to never disrespect a woman.".

Tyler felt strange, a sudden feeling in his gut as if he was being hurt on the inside. But when he felt that, three large brown bears blocked out the sun.

"Yo, Zero. This the new guy?" one of bears said. The hybrid nodded. The bear laughed as they popped their knuckles, "Let's give him a welcome." one of them laughed.

They got in front of Tyler but the hybrid called Zero got in between. He punched one of them in the face. The bear fell to the ground with a single blow. The other two backed off. "Stay the hell away from this guy." Zero said.

The two bears picked up their injured friend and ran. "Thanks." Tyler said. He had never been someone stand up for him. Zero nodded.

"Just stick close to me and they won't bother you."

After school, Flippy was working on his computer. He was busy putting in the grades for all of his students. Someone opened his classroom door. Flippy looked up and who he saw was someone he never expected to see.

Splendid.


	7. A Surprise

I'm damn annoyed. Hurt my left arm for lifting something too fast, then I bruised my left leg with two-hundred and five weight. Didn't stop hurting so I didn't do anything for two days so I just did this chapter. Sorry it's so short.

* * *

Flippy got up from his seat and looked at Splendid.

"Hi there Mr. Bear." Splendid greeted as he walked up to his desk.

"Hey...Mr. Squirrel" Flippy said. He felt the same feeling as last time they met.

"It's actually Flying Squirrel..."

"Wait...Flying Squirrel?" Flippy thought about it for a minute then remembered about all the talk about a flying squirrel hero. "Your Splendid?!".

Splendid took off his glasses and put his red mask on. "Yes, and you Flippy. I've heard a lot about you.".

"Oh...you heard about all of it?"

"Hide and seek game, camping, movies, burger place, Halloween, Christmas. Need I go on?". Flippy shook his head. Splendid sighed, "You have killed a lot of people haven't you?".

Flippy nodded, "It's...it's a problem I have."

"I know, Post traumatic Stress Disorder. Otherwise known as PTSD" Splendid said as he walked over to the window. "But I do have one question.".

"What's that?"

"Does it still happen?".

Flippy was a little unsure about the answer he was about to give. "Well,...I got help and it doesn't happen that often anymore.".

"But what your saying is that you still do 'flip out'. Right?"

Flippy sighed, "Yes..."

Splendid walked back to him and sighed, "Look," he said "I feel unsure about you. I don't trust that you be left alone all the time."

"Ok..."

"So I won't."

"What are you saying?"

"I'll be following you around."

"What?! Like, staking?!"

"More like watching.". Splendid walked over to the door and opened it.

"Wait!" Flippy called before Splendid left.

Splendid stopped and looked at him, "Yes?"

"If your going to be following me around, then how are you gonna protect others?"

"You're the one who kills on purpose. Lumpy kills people by accident and I can take that. But you make others suffer so I'll watch you.". With that, Splendid closed the door behind him.

Flippy sighed as he slammed his head on the table. "What am I going to do?" he groaned, "I got a superhero following me around all the time and...". Flippy trailed off and thought for a moment. "_Wait a minute..._" he thought, "_It's easy to watch me during the day...but what about at night? The only way for him to do that is..._".

His eyes widened at the conclusion, "**He's moving in with us?!**" Evil Flippy yelled in anger.

Meanwhile, a fight was going on at the park. Cuddles and Giggles were passing by on their way to Giggles' home to watch a movie. The group of people around them blocked the two people fighting.

"Wait!" Cuddles said to Giggles, "Let's go see who's fighting!"

"Why?" Giggles groaned.

"What if it's one of our friends?"

"Fine." Giggles sighed. They walked over to the crowd and tried to go through them. They were pushed back. "Guess we can't see, let's go!" Giggles smiled.

Toothy appeared behind them, "Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Hey Toothy" they said.

"What you guys doing here? We should be watching up in front!"

"We can't, these people are blocking." Cuddles said. Toothy looked over to them and thought for a little while.

"I can get through them."

"_Oh no..._" Giggles thought.

"Just stay behind me", Toothy pushed through the crowd with Giggles and Cuddles behind him. When they got to the front they were shocked who was fighting.


	8. Fighting Day

Got bored, tried to do this chapter as best as I could. Don't blame me if you don't like it. Flame, I don't gave a crap.

* * *

"Don't make fun of my mom!" Cub yelled as he punched a black cat right in his jaw. Cub changed his look since he was no longer two. He was seven years old now. He got rid of his diapers and little hat. He let his hair grow a little, like his size, and wore a yellow shirt. His eyes also became like the older Tree Friends.

The black cat wiped the blood from his mouth. "Aww, what the little baby gonna cry? Cry to his dead Mommy!".

Cub hit him in his gut with his knee and then slammed him down with a strong hit in the head. He was about to hit him again till Cuddles stopped him.

"Cub?!" he said.

"Let go of me Cuddles!" Cub yelled.

"Let's get him out of here!" Toothy yelled to Cuddles as the crowd threw trash at them. They ran off away from the crowd to the back of the high school. Cub was struggling through the whole way.

"Let go Cuddles!" Cub yelled. Cuddles finally released him. Cub turned to them, "Why did you do that?!".

"Cause you shouldn't be fighting!" Giggles said. Cub looked down with an angry look on his face. "Your not even gonna say anything?" Giggles said. Toothy and Cuddles stood watching as Giggles grabbed Cub by his ear and pulled him somewhere. They followed.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Cub said as he was being pulled, "Let go!".

"I think you shouldn't pull his ear so hard." Toothy suggested. Giggles glared at him angrily. Toothy backed off quickly.

"You don't need to pull him by the ear." Cuddles said.

Giggles looked at him, "If he's not punished, then this is gonna happen again! I mean, look at you! You did anything that seems fun and now look, you want to do anything!".

"That may be true, but you still don't need to pull his ear!". Giggles grabbed Cuddles ear with her free hand and pulled him along. "Ok! Ow! I'll do whatever you say! Ow! Just let go! OW!", Giggles tugged on Cuddles ear. "I'll shut up now, ow.".

Toothy stood back from Giggles. "She's got him on a short leash." Toothy muttered.

"Would you like to join them Toothy?" Giggles gridded her teeth.

"No!" Toothy said as he walked further behind.

After a while, they stopped at Cub's house. Giggles went to the door and knocked. No answer.

"My dad died after school!" Cub said, "He isn't gonna be home till tomorrow!". Giggles let go off both of them. They groaned as they held their swollen, red ears.

"Well, there isn't anything left to do!" Toothy smiled, "Let's all go somewhere!"

"Not with this little trouble maker!" Giggles exclaimed

Meanwhile, another fight was going on back in the detention cells. Zero was hitting a guy twice his size on the ground. Repeatedly beating punching him in the face. They were surrounded by a group of their companions yelling. Tyler was a little scared as he saw the small hybrid beating up a 6'7, 270 pound squirrel.

The guards came and grabbed Zero. They tried to pull him off but he turned and slashed the guards faces. The guards ran, screaming at the top of their lungs from the deep wounds they received.

Tyler went up to Zero, "I think your done!" he yelled. Zero got up and left the badly injured squirrel coughing out blood on the ground. His group went up to him. They picked him up and took him somewhere else.

"That's what he gets for trying to pick a fight with another gang in my place." Zero said as he walked to the end of the yard where a bear and a rabbit waited for him.

"Z-RO!" the brown bear said as he shook his hand and give him a hug. "Dumb ass, still fighting huh?". Zero nodded.

"What's up Z?" said the black rabbit as he only looked at Zero. He stuck out his hand for a hand shake but was rejected. The rabbit looked down as if he was guilty of doing something.

"And I thought I was mean..." Tyler muttered to himself. The black rabbit heard him and got right up to him face. He didn't have normal eyes. He looked like hell. His eyes were red and puffy, his fur was messed up, and his teeth were destroyed.

"Got something to say punk?" he threatened with his foul breathe

"Shut your damn mouth Rick before I rip it off." Zero said as he was trying to talk to the bear. The rabbit, named Rick, pushed Tyler once and walked to Zero and the bear.

"Little bitch..." Tyler said as Rick walked away. Rick turned and went back to him. He punched Tyler in his chest, making Tyler's breathing more difficalt. Tyler socked Rick in his jaw, causing him to spit some blood.

"Damn, Rick is getting to another fight." the bear said.

"Forget him, he's pathetic." Zero said, "Anyways, your getting out of here tomorrow?".. The bear nodded happily. "Damn, I got two more days here. So does that gray bear, Tyler.".

"Speaking of that fo', why you even hanging out with him?"

"My cellmate..."

"So, did you have to use that 'thing' on him?" the bear said.

"Oh God! What the hell are you thinking about?!" Zero joked.

The bear sighed, "I'm serious man! That shit you do is even more vicious then those battles you have underground.". At that time, Tyler was on top of Rick, hitting him in the face. "I think you should stop them." the bear pointed. Zero looked over to the two fighting anthros.

"Idiots..." Zero muttered as he tried to remember the times he didn't need to put up with this. The bear looked at him with concern. He knew Zero from way back, always hanging out and talking. Then he looked over to Rick and Tyler.

Rick was a crazy rabbit. Getting into fights he couldn't handle. Making himself feel superior around others. He was thief, a lousy one at that.

"Damn it Tyler!" Zero said as he pulled him off of Rick and threw him on the ground. "You too faggot!" Zero said as he kicked Rick on his side. He looked over to Tyler and went right to his face. "Don't act like a stupid ass.".

Tyler nodded. Tyler, being the new guy, is trying to get some rep by fighting. But to Zero, you only gain rep when you kill someone. That's why he is considered the most feared. Tyler may have only been there a few days, but if he went on without Zero, chances are that he would've gotten his ass jumped somewhere.

'_I hate this..._' Tyler though as he looked up to the slightly cloudy sky. He remembered back when he was at Happy Tree Town. Thinking about all the pain he caused against some of the Tree Friends. But, the sky looked beautiful to him at that moment.

"Arr! The sky's beautiful today!" Russell said as he was out at sea, fishing on his small boat. Russell changed his look to be more pirate like, even though he never got rid of anything but wore it over his clothes. He wore a black and gold doublet, along with a black and gold waistcoat. He had on a sash and a wide waist belt, both contained a great amount of weapons.

He carried four types of old pistols in his belt: Flintlock Pistols, Multi-barreled Pistols, Pocket Pistols and Volley guns. In the line of close weaponry, he had two cutlasses and multiple daggers on his sash.

The fishing line started moving, Russell quickly pulled it up. A shark came up from the sea. "YAR!" Russell yelled as he pulled out a cutlass. The shark fell, opening his mouth to eat Russell. Russell lifted the sword up to his face with the blade facing vertically on the up coming shark. Russell smiled as he made a superhuman movement passed the shark. Nothing happened...yet. The shark was sliced vertically across. Both of the sides fell into the sea.

Russell chuckled as he put his cutlass back. He was happy, till a large orca came from nowhere and swallowed him up along with the boat.

* * *

There! I just need to find a place to add The Mole and Pop. I need an idea since I keep switching from one thing to another in the chapters.


	9. Blah Blah Blah

I got some time.

* * *

At night, "I don't want to sleep in this place!" Cub yelled at Cuddles. They were at Cuddles' house to be taken care of over night. A sleeping bag was on the ground of Cuddles' room. Cub was angry because he didn't want to spend his night in a sleeping bag.

"It's just for tonight." Cuddles said. He was being a little annoyed by Cub's attitude. He, Giggles and Toothy played straws to who was going to look after Cub. Sadly, Cuddles lost.

"But it's not fair that you sleep on a bed and I sleep on the floor." Cub pouted.

"God! Why do you torture me like this?!" Cuddles groaned. Cuddles sighed and looked at Cub. He noticed he looked a little sad. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

Cub had a tear in his eye, "Yeah!" he said, turning his face from Cuddles. Cuddles placed his hand on Cub's shoulder. Cub turned and showed his tears to Cuddles. He hugged Cuddles as he cried and sobbed.

"It's alright." he said. Cuddles could feel Cub's warm tears against his fur.

"Why am I even crying?!" Cub sobbed into Cuddles' fur.

"It's alright to cry Cub." Cuddles said, trying to help him. The moment was strange, Cub was angry, then sad. What was Cuddles to do? He didn't have any kind of experience with this. Nor did he ever think about it. The only question he thought was 'What do I do?'.

Somewhere else, a light in a tent was lit, Mime's home. He was with Flaky that night, looking at the black apple. They were sitting on Mime's 'imaginary' sofa. Which, strangely, was real when Flaky sat on it. Mime took off his mime make-up

"I haven't seen the apple since last week." Flaky said, "What were you doing to it."

"Nothing" Mime said. Mime finally talked, but only around Flaky. "Somethings weird about it.".

"What was your first clue?" Flaky joked, "That it's black? That it's barely affected by gravity? That it was giving to us by some weird person we never met, or seen again for that matter.".

"It's just," Mime trailed off and looked at the apple. He could see a darkness coming to his whole body but he didn't move. His gaze was fixed on the apple.

"Mime?" Flaky asked. Mime didn't snap out of it. Flaky sighed, "Only one way I know how.". Flaky at first tapped Mime, nothing. She then tried pushing, nothing. Then she resorted to one thing. She slapped his forehead, Mime snapped out of it. But he fell uncounsious. Flaky looked at him, "Are you alright Mime?" she asked.

Mime had dizzy symbols where his eyes should be. "When did that start happening?" Flaky said to herself.

At another house, two people were agruing about something.

"I knew you were going to move in here!" Flippy yelled at Splendid as he was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Calm down." Splendid said as he turned off the TV and stood up. He faced Flippy, "It's not like I'm gonna follow you in the bathroom."

"Good."

"I'm just gonna be waiting outside of it."

"Oh God damn it!" Flippy yelled he went up to his room with Splendid following him. "Stop following me!" Flippy yelled at him. Flippy opened the bedroom door to go to sleep. "Let me at least change first!" he yelled to Splendid.

"Fine." Splendid said. Flippy slammed the door in front of Splendid. Splendid heard a little bit of noise, following by grunts and curses by Flippy. The noise stopped and the door opened. Flippy was in green pajamas.

"Your sleeping on the floor." Flippy stated.

"No I'm not!" Splendid argued, "I'm trying to protect the town from you flipping out!".

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who chose to stay in the same room!" Flippy snapped, "This is my house and your going to have to go by my rules!"

"I'm the one who protects the cit-", Splendid was cut off by Flippy.

"Protect my ass!" he yelled, "You kill when you supposedly saved someone! Your just as guilty as me! You're no hero!". Flippy shut his mouth when he realized the words he said. Splendid had a discourage look on his face. "_He's gonna take it the wrong way isn't he..._" Flippy thought. Splendid turned away from Flippy and walked out to the living room. "Splendid!" Flippy said, following him, "I didn't mean it!".

Splendid went to his stuff and packed everything he had brought with him. Toothbrush, another mask, glasses, something in a black box and a book. "Splendid!" he heard Flippy, "I'm sorry!".

Splendid turned back to him, "I may kill someone, but at least I don't make them suffer as you do!". Flippy sighed.

"I didn't mean it." he said, "I messed up and said the wrong thing.". Splendid packed his stuff and walked to the door.

"Whatever." he said indifferently. He droped his stuff and sighed at the door.

"You don't need to leave you know." Flippy said.

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"The main reason I really came here was because I wanted to see how you were like." Splendid said, "I always hear these thing about you. Your nice, cool, rich and calm. I wanted to meet that person."

Silence. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, it was just, silence. A yell was heard from the outside. They quickly forgot about their conversation and ran outside. They saw a figure in the dark, yelling in pain. "Somebody help!" cried Handy with a injuried Russell leaning on him. Splendid used superspeed to get to them, Flippy sprinted.

"We got to get him to the hospital." Splendid quickly said as he looked at Russell's injuries. Flippy grabbed his phone till Splendid grabbed him and Handy as he flew off.

"I'm flying!" Handy said smiling. But his smiled soon became a frown when he saw a quick sight of Petunia walking by and being annoyed by Disco Bear.

As they rushed to the hospital, someone saw a blue little blur in the sky. "That can't be normal." Zero said as he looked out from his window.


	10. Blah Blah Blah 2

Summer school is finally over. I'm too lazy to review anything but I have read all the new things :P. No disappointments yet.

* * *

Tyler and Zero were outside of the prison gates and a hole in front of them, they still wore their orange uniforms. "Told you we would be out in a few seconds." Tyler said. They went walking for a while. They followed a street where everywhere was trees and grass only. No signs yet.

A car was coming. Tyler stood in front of it. The car stopped and honked at him "Get out of the road!" the squirrel yelled. Zero sneaked to the driver seat, bashed his fist through the window and pulled the squirrel out violently. He slammed his fist into the squirrels gut and checked his pockets for money.

Tyler quickly went inside of the car and saw that nobody else was inside. He sat in the driver seat, "Get in!" Tyler yelled to Zero. Zero pulled out a gun from nowhere and pointed it to the squirrel.

"No witnesses." he smiled as he slowly pulled the trigger. Tyler shut his eyes and looked away. A gunshot was heard. The passenger door opened and Zero got in quickly. "Drive." he said with his face covered with blood and the squirrels wallet in his hand.

"How can you do that?!" Tyler said as he did a U-turn.

"Don't tell me you've never killed someone before." Zero sighed.

"Yes but in my town they always came back to life the next day! What if that guy had a family?!"

Zero smiled, "He did.". Tyler looked at him and saw the wallet with multiple photos of children and a women who seemed to be his wife. "Two boy, one little girl and a wife. These others must be his friends.".

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tyler yelled at him.

"Nothing," Zero said calmly, "death is to come to him one day. Who's to say he died today or tomorrow?".

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Zero punched Tyler in his face but Tyler recovered quickly rubbing his cheek. "I didn't kill him stupid ass!".

"Then why'd you shoot?!"

"It was a blank! I didn't know till now!"

"Then what's with the blood?"

"The gun cut my hand somehow and I rubbed my face."

The road was quiet till they saw a town in the distance. They drove into it and saw it was Happy Tree Town. "We're finally here." Tyler smiled as he stopped in front of his apartment. They got out and saw Disco Bear annoying Petunia.

"I'm thinking of changing my attitude to others." Tyler said as he went to go open the door to the apartment. Zero wasn't paying atteantion, he was looking at Disco telling Petunia a few stuff.

"Come on babe!" Disco was telling her to come over his house for some fun. Petunia keep pushing him away.

"Stop it Disco!" Petunia yelled.

"Hey!" they heard someone yell. Zero went to them, looking directly to Disco. "What the fuck you doing?" he said to him.

"Trying get this girl to come with me." Disco said as he put his arm around Zero, "Let's see if you can help me buddy!"

Zero pulled Disco over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground. Disco groaned on the ground.

Back at Mime's tent, Flaky was leaving. She looked up at the night sky, "It sure is dark tonight.". She walked away and heard a scream. She quickly went behind a bush. _'What was that?!'_ she thought as she searched around. Another scream, then she realized that they were Petunia's screams.

"Calm down Zero!" Tyler yelled as he tried to pull Zero off of Disco. Zero broke Disco's windpipe. then he heard something else. Movement in the bushes were the red porcupine was.

"You better come out before I go over there." Zero threatened. Flaky came out from the bushes shaking in fear. He moved quickly over to Flaky and stabbed her with his fingers in her throat. The move was so sudden, Flaky didn't notice till she found her self choking. Petunia screamed louder this time.

From a distance, Splendid could hear Petunia's screams from the waiting room in the hospital. He opened his eyes from resting his head and got up.

"What's wrong?" Handy asked yawning next to the blue hero.

"I heard a scream." Splendid stated.

"Then go, Hero." Flippy smiled next to Handy. Splendid took off in a high speed, making everything fly off. A needle came from a medical cabinet and stabbed Flippy in his left eye. He pulled it off and grunted as he held it, "It's not the worse pain.".

Zero pulled his fingers from Flaky's throat and slashed Petunia's head right off.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Tyler yelled. Zero turned to him with his eyes pure white. The emptyness of his eyes and the blood he had on his face and hands made Tyler freeze in his position. He fell as Zero came slowly walking towards him with the body of the skunk.

Splendid was looking around, trying to find the source of the scream. He looked for a while till he saw a bloody scene with a white hybrid and grey large bear.

Tyler fell down on the ground as he saw Zero ripping out the spine from the body. Right when he was about a few inches away, he lifted up to smash Tyler's face in it. Someone grabbed his hand.

"Don't you dare." Splendid said from behind him. He pushed the hybrid down. Zero tried to shake himself from Splendid but found him too strong. He thrashed around and growled loudly.

"Thank the Lord!" Tyler said as he fell to the ground in relief.

Out of nowhere, Cuddles and Cub came out from seemingly nowhere. "We heard some noises.". Splendid let his grip slip a little but it was enough for Zero to get free. He slipped out and ran to Cuddles. He was ready to kill Cuddles but was kicked by Tyler in his jaw. Tyler looked at him when he had both of his legs on the ground. He had a sudden fear when he saw he only left a red mark from the unmoved hybrid.

Splendid tackled Zero down and held him down. When he looked at him, he noticed that he had no life in his eyes. The white eyes turned to pure black. Splendid got off of him and looked around. He flew off quickly.

Cuddles and Cub looked at Tyler. Tyler looked at Zero, then he left. Cuddles and Cub stayed, looking all around the four bodies. Then something unexpected happened. Flaky coughed again.

"H-he-elp." she said with tears coming down her eyes.


	11. disturbing

The next week, Flaky was staying at her home for a while, healing. Tyler had apologized to everyone for being a jerk to them. Zero died permanently somehow, but left something very disturbing behind. A note with some lyrics on it.

Flippy had taken it from someone and was reading it.

_Been attacked by rap army of the colonies_

_Destroyed them in a way through mythology_

_This rap is the evil that is inside of me_

_Fuck the ways through anthropometry_

_My rap will go so beyond to antifertility_

_This is what I call my greatest commodity_

_Tell me I fuckin' suck at spittin'_

_When you die, that's when it'll feel fittin'_

_I'll kill you fucker, don't think that I'm kiddin'_

_Don't even pay a bitch to do your biddin'_

_This rap will go straight through your ear_

_The next day I'll make sure you disappear_

_You'll shake when you feel me near_

_The raps of life is what you'll hear_

_My raps going into your mind_

_Then you fearing my lines_

_I'll corrupt you and destroy your brain to make you mine_

_Every day, shit, piss and puke is what you'll dine_

_A message from the Mister Zero_

_Don't call your mutha fuckin' hero_

_I'll slice your head with my bloody claws_

_I don't care if you have no flaws_

_This is my last lyrics with my soul_

_I can feel my heart turning so cold_

_My letter to the death of the old_

_I'll be going to hell for all the murders I did  
_

_Yours Truly, Zero the Hybrid._

Flippy put it down after reading it. He sighed.

"That's the only thing left of him." Splendid said as they were at Flippy's house. "Scary verse isn't it?". Flippy nodded in agreement. Flippy was sitting on the couch and Splendid was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

"So this guy died permanently?" Flippy asked.

"Yeah, something happened to him." Splendid said putting his hand to his head.

"Whatever, it's past." Flippy said getting up from his seat. "I'm going to over to Flakys' to see how she's doing.".

"Have fun." Splendid said as he read the other news. Flippy was about to leave but stopped when he opened the door.

He turned and looked at Splendid from the doorway, "Your not gonna follow me?" he asked.

Splendid smiled, "I don't need to right now.".

"What do you mean?"

"Your going over to _Flakys'_, so I won't need to go.". Splendid put down the newspaper and walked to the living room.

Flippy got a little nervous, he know what Splendid was talking about. "Y-you know?" he asked.

"I've seen the way you've looked at her." Splendid said as he sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. "I don't want to know if you like her as a person, a daughter, or as a prized student, but I won't interfere.".

Flippy looked down and thought for a while. He nodded and left. Splendid smiled and turned on the TV to show Buddhist Monkey fighting some ninja monkeys. "What happened to my show?!" Splendid yelled angrily.


	12. OMG Flaky

_**Been relaxing for a while. Wasn't thinking about anything here so this is an idea I got in a few seconds.  


* * *

**_

A week passed, Flaky has been very distance of everyone since last weekend. She never talked or even went outside except for school. an even there she stayed distance from everyone, as if she did something wrong. Flippy hasn't been seen for a while, since he saw Flaky. Nobody knows where he went or why he's gone

She was sitting alone at another table. Looking at her food and feeling something strange in her stomach. '_I can't hide it forever, they're gonna find out sooner or later._'.

Cuddles walked up to her, "Can I sit here?" he asked. Flaky sighed and nodded. He took the seat next to her. Flaky didn't pay much atteantion to him while she played a little with her food.

"Sooo," Cuddles said, trying to stir up a conversation, "what's been up?"

"Nothing.", Flaky pushed her food away and put her head down.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "You've been avoiding all of us all week. What's up with that?"

Flaky turned her head away from him.

"That's not gonna stop me from asking you know.". Cuddles heard a whimper from her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Flaky?". She pushed the hand off of her without looking at him. Cuddles looked around and saw some of his friends. "Guys!" he whispered to them.

Giggles turned around and looked at Cuddles trying to talk to them. She tapped everyone else and told them to come with her to see what's wrong with Flaky. They went over to Cuddles and Flaky.

"What's wrong?" Toothy whispered to his friend.

"I think she's crying." Cuddles replied.

Giggles and Petunia went to her, "Flaky?" Giggles said. "It's me, your friend. What's wrong?". Flaky moved a little from her.

Petunia tried, "Flaky, if you have a problem, you can tell us. We're your friend.". Flaky let out a few sobs and whimper. Petunia and Giggles hugged her. Flaky broke down and started to cry in their arms.

They took her outside of the room and talked to her in the hallway. The group gathered around her, to hear what she had to say.

"Something happened." she said, letting out a few sobs, "Last weekend..."

"What happened Flaky?" Shifty and Lifty asked.

"Well, Flippy came over, to see how I was doing after the incident with that white hybrid. We talked for a while, then...then..." Flaky trailed off and started to cry.

Giggles and Petunia came over to her and tried to comfort the red porcupine. "Did Flippy do something to you?" Toothy asked.

"No!" Flaky cried, "Flippy would never take advantage of me!".

"Then what happened?" Handy asked.

"He-he spent the night, but something happened the very next morning." she said, holding back her tears and sobs, "I woke up and yawned. I looked at my hand and saw I had a bloody knife in my hand.I pulled the blanket off of me to see that I was covered in blood. But...but I realized it wasn't mine.". Flaky whimpered again.

"Tell us babe." Disco Bear said.

"I-I looked down, then I saw...I saw..." Flaky sudden fell down on her knees and threw up.

"Flaky!" Shifty and Lifty said as they pulled out a tissue box they stole and helped Flaky up. Flaky grabbed the tissue and wiped her mouth as she cried. They cleaned the throw up with a mop they found nearby.

"Flippy..." she whispered with tears down her eyes and images of the vivid scene still fresh in her mind. "He was stabbed violently and had been chopped up, crushed, and burned up. I-I then realized that I had a nightmare about killing Flippy. So...I...I killed...Flippy. And he hasn't come back to life yet.".

The group kept quiet and stood there, shocked by the things their friend said. They knew she would never hurt anyone, never. To hear such things was, well, crazy. Everyone except for Cuddles took a step back.

"That's impossible!" Cuddles said turning to the group, "I knew Flaky the longest and I can sure tell you that she couldn't have killed anyone! She is the nicest person around! She's help all of us get through rough time and you all know it!".

The bell rang and everyone ran to they're class rooms. Flaky walked away in depression. Cuddles only looked at her as people were passing by, '_What can I do?_'.


	13. Who that?

**I'm trying to not make Flaky, Cuddles and Flippy the main characters, but they play an important role in most of the chapters I'm planning.**

**_SHORT CHAPTER WARNING! DON'T BE MAD, PLEASE._  
**

* * *

After school, Flaky ran off from everyone. She exited from the back of the school so her friends wouldn't see her. She was walking to her home and try to forget her problems. But today wasn't going to be easy.

She passed by a bush only to get pulled into it. The person was strong as she repeatedly hit him with her elbow and bit his hand. "Remember me?" said the person. Flaky's eyes opened wide when she realized who it was. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered that day. She thrashed around, trying to get away. "Your not going to run from it this time." said the person.

Cuddles, Toothy and Giggles were walking to hang out at Giggles house. "Anyone seen Flaky?" Cuddles asked them. Both shook their heads no.

Giggles looked down, '_Cuddles cares a lot about her._'. She then looked over to Cuddles '_What if..._', she trailed off, not wanted to think about it anymore.

"Hey guys." Tyler said, putting his arm around Toothy and Cuddles shoulders. Tyler had become friends with most of the group, but some had doubts.

"Hey Tyler." they greeted back, smiling.

"I heard some rumors about Flaky." Tyler said, frowning.

"Like what?" Cuddles asked.

"Some of the people in class are saying that Flaky is having an affair with Mr. Bear. In other words, she's dating Flippy." Tyler replied.

Cuddles stopped. The three turned around to face Cuddles. '_What?!_' Cuddles thought, '_Flaky can't be dating that guy! He's friggin crazy still!_'.

"Cuddles?" Giggles said, "Are you alright?". Cuddles snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking." Cuddles said. They continued walking. "What else did you hear?" Cuddles asked Tyler.

"Heard that she is sad cause he left. Also that Flippy went back to war. Think that's true?"

"I thought Flippy didn't want to go back to war, maybe that's why he's gone." Toothy said. "Maybe he did come back to life and went back.".

Cuddles thought for a while, with a worried expression on his face. Giggles looked at him and knew he was worried about Flaky.

"She's probably alright Cuddles." Giggles said, trying to cheer him up.

Flaky was thrown into a dark room. "Just stay here for now." the person said, slamming the door shut. Flaky got up and looked around. The room was grey and large, the only light was a small bulb at the center of the room which only lit the center.

"Is there anyone else here?" she asked. A groan was heard. She recognized that groan from a certain someone.

"Flaky?..." he replied weakly.


	14. Cra Z Ro

Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles and Tyler were walking to go visit Flaky at her house instead of going to Giggles. Dark clouds were starting to cover the sky. '_I got a bad feeling about this._' Cuddles thought as he looked at the sky

Someone stepped out from a bush and looked at the three. "Hey there, Tyler." said the white hybrid with a black hoodie. Tyler stopped and froze when he saw him.

"Z-Zero?!" Tyler exclaimed as he took a few steps back. Zero was wearing his hood over most of his face. His clothes were dirty with soot and his fur looked burned up.

"You don't look happy to see me." Zero smiled. He walked slowly to the four, making them take steps back. "What's wrong?" he laughed.

"Didn't you die?!" Cuddles said. Zero nodded. "I mean permanently!".

Zero laughed again, "I did! You know that purple make up wearing deer? That apple is a way from hell! That's why I gave it to him!".

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Toothy yelled. Zero went over to the bush and pulled out Mime, he was tied up and blindfolded with the black apple in his mouth.

"MIME!" the three friends yelled. Zero threw mime at them.

"I don't need him anymore." he smiled. Zero ran up to Tyler and grabbed him. He punched him in the face to make him lose conscious. He ran with him. Cuddles followed him.

"Cuddles!" Toothy yelled as he chased after him. Giggles stayed to help out Mime from being tied up.

"Flippy!" Flaky yelled. She ran over to Flippy who was on the ground with a bump on his head. They both fell when Flaky gave him a hug, "I thought you were dead!". She cried in happiness after being overflowing with joy of seeing her friend still alive.

"What are you doing here?" Flippy asked.

"I was taken here by someone." Flaky replied.

"I was too. After he killed me, he got me and brought my here."

"Wait...He killed you?!"

"Yeah, when you were sleeping that week, he came in and was about to take you. I stopped him but it backfired when he pulled out a axe."

"I thought...I killed you..." Flaky said.

"What?! I'm sorry Flaky, but you couldn't kill me if you even tried.".

"But I was covered in blood! And, and you were on the ground and I had a knife in my hand!".

"I guess he framed you.".

"But why?!".

Flippy shrugged, "But all I know is that we have to get out of here.". The door slammed open and showed the hybrid there.

"Get up!" he smiled with a gun in his hand. Flippy quickly stood in front of Flaky. "We're going for a walk!". He pressed a button on a little remote. A ladder fell from the ceiling. "Let's go!". Flaky went up first, followed by Flippy, then Zero with Tyler over his shoulder.

Cuddles suddenly came out from the door, "Hold it!" he said. Zero ignored him and climbed a little faster. Cuddles went up the ladder.

"Stop Cuddles!" Toothy cried as he entered the room.

"I'm going Toothy!" Cuddles said as he climbed up.

"Damn it!" Toothy said as he followed his friend.

Zero took them out of the boundaries of the curse. He threw Tyler outside of it and pointed the gun to him. Flippy and Flaky stood next to Tyler on the ground.

"Stupid Tyler, he should have stayed in jail instead of dying out here." Zero smiled.

Tyler slowly awoke and stood up. He looked over up only to see a gun pointed to his face. His eyes widen as he got up and took a few steps back. "What's going on?!" Tyler asked Zero.

"It's the end of your life, say bye." Zero smiled. The sky was covered in dark clouds, it began to rain. "Die." Zero smiled as he put his finger to the trigger.

"NO!" Flippy cried as he pushed the gun's aim from Tyler as it shot. The bullet hit Tyler in his chest, he screamed in pain, holding on to his bullet wound.

"Bastard!" Zero shouted as he punched Flippy in his face. Flippy pulled out his bowie knife from out of nowhere and stabbed Zero in his side.

Flaky went over to Tyler, trying to stop the wound from bleeding so much. Tyler was breathing hard and losing his vision fast.

Cuddles and Toothy came over to them. Cuddles ran up to Zero and tried to pulled the gun away from him along with went to assist Flaky with Tyler.

The gun was smacked out of Zero's hand. He smacked Flippy in his hand, making him let go of his bowie knife. Cuddles and Flippy tried to hold him to the ground. Zero spit in Flippy's eyes, making him let go. He punched Cuddles out of the way and grabbed the bowie knife to stab Flippy with.

"Die bastard!" Zero said as he lifted the knife up above his head, ready to stab Flippy. He brought it down with all his force.

"FLIPPY!" everyone yelled. A gunshot was heard, Zero froze. He coughed out blood and fell to the ground. Flippy looked to see Tyler panting and holding a gun pointed to Zero.

Flippy looked shock as he laid down on the ground. The rain was going a little faster and harder. "God damn." Flippy said as he got up. He injured his left knee. Cuddles went over to help him in the boundaries of the curse. Flaky and Toothy helped also. Tyler got up and walked slowly to the boundaries, he gave a small smile of relief when he was about to enter.

Cuddles, Toothy and Flaky sat Flippy on the ground. He looked back to Tyler and smiled at him as he was close to the boundaries. Suddenly, Flippy's smiled turned into a frown when he saw Tyler's eyes roll back in his head and fell down slowly. "NO!" Flippy yelled as he got up, ignoring his injured knee.

He went over to Tyler but saw Zero with his bowie knife behind him, smiling. Flippy quickly picked up the gun with tears in his yellow eyes. He pointed it to the hybrid and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced through Zero's heart, making him dead instantly. Flippy turned around and went over to Tyler.

Flaky, Toothy and cuddles ran over to Tyler and pulled him into the boundaries. They tried to check if he was alive by checking if he had a pulse, nothing. They checked his heartbeat, it had stopped. "Tyler! Wake the hell up!" Flippy said, shaking him violently.

Tyler didn't respond. "Wake up damn it! Don't die on me you bastard!" Flippy said with tears coming down his eyes. Cuddles, Toothy and Flaky started to cry.

Flaky placed her hand on Flippy's shoulder with tears coming down her eyes, "He didn't make it.". Flippy turned to her with a depressed face and hugged her as she stood. He rested his head on her belly and cried.

Seeing people die is something Flippy hopes he never sees, after seeing so many of his comrades die at the war. He continued to cry into Flaky fur as she held him. The rain washed away the blood on all of them, but didn't wash away what they saw.


End file.
